Plants and Flora
Plants and Flora are the various types of vegetation that grow and prosper in Erudite and the planes beyond. There is a large variety of flora, ranging from innocent flowers to carnivorous monstrosities. Some even have sentience. Common *Blast Flower: A spiked pant that is shaped like a naval mine, it's filled with combustible acid and if it's overly disturbed it will heat itself rapidly and explode. *Stingweed: A thick weed that grows to waist height and has annoying thorns that scratch and tear through clothes and skin alike. Called stingweed due to victims complaining the scars itched like bug stings later on. Infestations of the weed are burned in order to stop their spread. *Pipe-leaf (Also called ashweed): This gray grass grows in areas that receive large amounts of rainfall. On its own, it has no special properties, but when ground up in a morter and pestle, and placed inside a liquid or smoked, it calms down any who drink the liquid or smoke the leaf (usually through a pipe). To some people, pipe-leaf can be addictive. In large doses, imbibed pipe-leaf can cause extreme apathy or even the shutdown of certain body functions in extreme cases. *Morpheus' Bane: A tiny, innocent looking plant with bright-red thorns that harbors a particularly nasty poison. It is in no way deadly but tends to create severe nausea. It´s worth comes from it´s second and far less know ability, in which it gives it´s victim the ability to dream about people or events that will influence them. *Grave Watcher: A bright red flowering plant with a fragrant scent. The small flowers spread quickly to cover vast fields. They grow in graveyards and battlefields, places of much death. Their sweet scent will cause nausea and headaches. The petals are bitter, but when brewed, they produce an elixir that could awaken one from the deepest of sleeps. *Lucidia Tree: A small tree with reddish-brown bark and star-shaped leaves, the lucidia is a soft wood much like pine, but its true notoriety comes from its bright-yellow blossoms, which, when diluted in water, are known to heal several afflictions. Undiluted, they will actually cause horrible hallucinations of death and destruction, often driving the victim insane. *Thunder tree: known for an insect which lives on it and makes thunder-like sounds, the thunder tree is a huge tree, it is over 150 feet tall and 20 ft. wide. *Flumf tree: Flumf trees are similer to a thunder tree, the flumf tree is however not home to the thundering insect and grows large blue fruits which are very delicious. they are often home to gattlepillars. Atalanteo Flora *Windstars: A large, bluish water lily that grows only in the Morde, a large swamp in Atalante. Windstars are one of the only plants known whose sap is a natural antidote to Seitheri poison. However, the plants are guarded by the wildlife of the Morde, who use them as food and shelter. Even predators protect them in order to keep their hunting grounds intact. *Shadowbled Hearts: Rare black and silver roses sometimes grow in small valleys around the shores of Aidoña Lake. Though hard to find, those who find them are believed to receive luck and good blessings. Many also believe they bring love as well, though in reality this legend came from the fact that if the petals are crushed and mixed in a liquid, the drinker will become attracted to whoever the first person they hear suggests they should be attracted to. Whether this is a permanent effect is uncertain, as those who have fallen to its effects have died before there were any sign the drug was wearing off. Vardura Flora *Kendros: A deep, green colored plant with parasitic traits. It burrows into its host and gives it a strong exoskeleton at the cost of the control over the body. Category:Resources